Kiss the girl a Skip Beat! story
by 4.eva.HinaNaru
Summary: Mogami Kyoko has just turned 18 and is now ready to make her debut in acting but will that be good or bad for our young actress? her debut movie will have a bit of the little mermaid in it...second fanfiction but first ever Skip Beat! fanfiction. rated T because it will get about that rating XD and also a renXkyoko story ;) please review and comment :) enjoy X)
1. The script

Mogami Kyoko has just turned 18 and is now ready to make her debut in acting, she will be presented a task which will change her life forever and will it be for her own good or will it harm her now amazing life? You will have to wait until later on to find out so without anymore interruptions let the story begin.

Kyoko finds herself called into the president's office as soon as she walks through the doors L.M.E, as she steps into the president's office he offers her to sit and she does. After a few minutes Lory (president) asks. "Do you know why I have called you into my office today miss Mogami?"

"No I dot president. I was hoping you could tell me" Kyoko replied.

"I have called you here today in regards to your debut. As you know your now 18 and no long need to have parent permission for any jobs you take up now, with that being said one of the directors has passed me a script and wish for you to be in it" Lory said as he handed Kyoko the script.

"You can go now Miss Mogami. I trust that you will accept the roll and expect your answer by tomorrow morning. Oh and do have a love filled day" Lory said with a smile.

"Thank you, president. Have a nice day" Kyoko said as she bowed to the president.

Everyone at L.M.E knew that the president had a weird thing with anything to do with love and it was a little creepy sometimes. Kyoko rushed off to start her jobs, by lunch time she was finished and she was just about to start reading the script when Tsuruga Ren sat down next to her. Kyoko looked up from over her script and gave him a warm smile and said "Hello Tsuruga-san, how are you?"

Ren couldn't help but smile back at her when she was so innocent and pure, he then replied to her. "I'm good thank you Miss Mogami-san, how are you today?"

"I just peachy thanks for asking" she said with a smile.

"What's that you have in your hand Mogami-san?" Ren asked curiously.

"It's the script for my debut but I haven't accepted it yet I was just about to read it. Would you care to read it with me Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Sure, I would love too" He said with a smile. He then added. "What's the name of the movie?"

"It's called Kiss the girl" Kyoko said.

Ren looked at her then back to the script, she was reading and didn't notice that he wasn't reading it too. Once Kyoko was finished reading Ren asked. "What character do they want you to play Mogami-san?"

"Um...the leading females roll. I think her name is Ariel." Kyoko answers.

"I see so we will be working together in your debut" Ren said with smile.

"Really, we will be that's great. I have so much more I can learn from my Sempai" Kyoko said with joy.

Ren had to contain a growl from escaping his mouth; he hated how she would call him her sempai or Tsuruga-san and he wanted her to realise his feelings for her. Ren loves Kyoko but she was so dense and won't allow herself to feel love again after Fuwa Sho had hurt her so badly, how he wished that he could take that feeling away and replace it with his love but he didn't know how to get through to the dense girl that he loves. He only wished that she would call him Ren and not Tsuruga-san or sempai but he knew that was a long, long, long way away if that.

Ren decided he should reply to the young girl before she became suspicious, he smiled and said. "Yes it will be great working together"

"So who are you playing sempai?" she asked.

Ren hated the title sempai that she had given him but none the less he answered her question.

"I'm playing the lead males roll. Prince Eric" Ren replied.

"A prince oh wows sempai" Kyoko says with stars in her eyes.

Ren could see Kyoko going into her dream state at the mention on princes and it made him smile slip through his mask a little whenever she would go into that state and Ren decided that he should bring her back to the present and put his mask back in place before anyone noticed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said in a calm voice. "Miss Mogami-san"

Kyoko was brought back to the present and said all the while avoiding eye contact with Ren. "You're the lead...I think I'm going to turn down the offer"

"Why is that Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro (Ren's manager) asked.

"Um...because I don't think I'm worthy of playing the lead next to Tsuruga-san" Kyoko says in a rush.

"But Mogami-san your wrong, you have won numerous awards for your acting already. So why would you think you're not worthy to play the leading female next to me?" Ren asks.

"I agree with Ren Kyoko-chan. You will do brilliantly" Yashiro said with a smile.

"I'm not too sure about that Yashiro-san" Kyoko said in a small voice.

"Kyoko" Ren said in a calming voice.

Kyoko looked up into her sempai's eyes with shock, he never used her name and it was a little surprising for her to hear him use it. Once Ren saw that he had Kyoko's attention he continued. "Mogami-san, you're being too hard on yourself. You are a talented and gifted actress and you should give yourself more credit"

Kyoko pondered her sempai's words and reluctantly agreed with him. Ren looked at his watch and too much of his disappointment he had to move on to his next job, he politely said to his beautiful Kauai. "I'm so sorry Miss Mogami but I must be going now to my next job, do work hard and remember what I have said"

"I will and thank you once again sempai" Kyoko said with a smile and a small bow.

Ren and Yashiro smiled and bowed to the young girl before departing to Ren's next job.


	2. Ren's interview

**Thank you so much to those of you who R&R I really appreciated it :) sorry it has taken me a while to write this chapter but I was getting advice and help from Kaitlynchosenisme and this is a special thanks to her. Also please R&R I love to hear what you guys all think.**

Kyoko watched as Ren and Yashiro walked way and once they were out of sight, Kyoko headed off to her next LoveMe! Job, that is located somewhere around LME.

Once Ren and Yashiro rounded the corner Yashiro starts to tease his charge on their way to Ren's next job.

"So Ren...You'll be working with Kyoko-chan wont that be exciting" Yashiro said with a BIG grin.

Ren not turning his head towards his manager he replied. "Yes it will be a good opportunity for her as an actress"

Yashiro just looked at his charge with a dumbfounded look over his face and asked. "Yes it is a good opportunity for her as an actress BUT how can you not be happy about this? You're going to be working with the girl you LOVE! I just don't understand you sometimes Ren"

Ren really didn't want to have this conversation with his manager especially in the middle of a hallway were people could walk down at anytime so, Ren just answered his manager with this. "Yashiro I don't think this is the time or place to be talking about this sort of thing and just so you know I am happy to have this opportunity to work with Mogami-san again" and with those final words the two walked in silence to Ren's next job which was an interview with the famous Kate Kay, she is the biggest talk show host in the whole of Japan and always gets straight to the point with all her guests.

Ren and Yashiro arrive at the job with time to spare and once Ren was noticed he was told to head to his dressing room for wardrobe and makeup, once that was all done he was told to go and wait to the side until he was called out.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kate Kay and Welcome back to Talking with Kate Kay! We've had some awesome guests so far on our show but our next guest will be our final one for today. Yes I know it's very sad but he is the number one actor in Japan, most desirable man in all of Japan and he's been voted bachelor of the year now 5 years running. The one. The only. Tsuruga Ren!" Kate Kay announced.

Ren Made his way out onto the stage and as soon as he stepped onto the stage all the women in the audience all went nuts.

"_**Why can't they all just shut up? God women like these are the worst. They're the ones I hate the most BUT I do wish Kyoko would act like that a little towards me though" **_Ren thought as he walked over to Kate Kay in the middle of the stage.

"Good afternoon Miss Kay" Ren said as he sat in the chair besides her.

"I'm well thank you Mr Tsuruga may I call you Ren?" Kate said with a smiled.

"Yes that's fine, as long as I can call you Kate" Ren said with a bright smile.

"Yes that's fine by me Ren. Right, so let's just get right into it. What do you think ladies?" Kate asked the audience.

Screams were heard all thought out the studio but every last women in the audience.

"_**GRRR! Why can't this be over already?" **_Ren thought to himself while still wearing a kind smile.

"Ha-ha well you've heard the audience Ren we better get on with the questions then" Kate says with a smile.

"_**Finally...About time, the sooner this is over the better"**_ Ren thought to himself.

"Right first question: How does it feel being voted bachelor of the year now 5 times?" Kate asked.

"Well...I'm honoured to be voted bachelor of the year for the...what was it again? 5 years was it" Ren says with a bright smile and with that smile every female in that audience all swooned.

"Well there you are. Now second question: You're the top actor in all of Japan, so tell us a little bit about your new up and coming movie?" Kate asked.

"I'd be glad to tell you all a little about my new up and coming movie. It's called Kiss the Girl, I will be playing a prince in the movie, it's going to be a romance and I'm quiet looking forward to the filming" Ren answered.

"A prince well that is exciting isn't it ladies" Kate asked the audience.

The entire audience was in an uproar; they were all excited and couldn't wait to see Ren play a prince.

"Alright ladies settle down, thank you. Third question: I hear that Miss Mogami Kyoko will be making her debut in that film also, is that true?" Kate asked.

"Yes that is true, Miss Mogami-san will be making her debut in the same movie as me and it's a great opportunity for her as an actress" Ren says with a sweet smile as he thinks of Kyoko which he quickly covers with a bright smile which the audience eat up.

Kate notices his sweet smile just before he masks it with his bright smile which gives her a interesting idea.

"Thank you for confirming that for us all Ren. Ok fourth question: Is there someone that you like Ren?" Kate asked with a small smirk on her face.

Ren's face faltered when Kate asked that question but he quickly put his mask back in place and hoped nobody noticed but for poor Ren, Kate noticed and she wants answers.

"I see by the look on your face just then that there is someone that you like Ren" Kate said with a laugh not even trying to hide her laugh.

Ren was worried now what was he going to say? But he has to say something to the women.

"I have no idea what you mean?" Ren calmly answers.

"Oh...really, I think you do Ren. So who's the lucky lady? Listen up everyone Ren's going to tell us who the lucky lady is so prepare for heartbreak women of Japan" Kate says with a grin.

Every women in the audience stared at the handsome actor on stage, everyone was silent so not to miss his answer. Ren was at a loss for words also; he didn't know how to answer her question and how he wished the boss was there to fix things for him.

Lory on the other hand was sitting in his office watching Ren's interview and loved every minute of it and wondered how Ren would answer her questions. He had told Kate that Kyoko was making her debut and to mention it while asking Ren his questions, Lory found it interesting when Ren's face slipped on more than one occasion and that Kate had noticed his slip ups.

"Well Ren how will you answer? This won't be easy for you to fix" Lory said with a laugh.

Back with Ren, he needed to find some way to answer her question without revealing who it is actually is; Ren has no choice he will have to admit that he likes someone.

"Well Ren...are you going to answer my question or will I assume that there is a lucky lady out there that you like?" Kate asked.

"I...I do...like someone" Ren manages to answer her question.

Yashiro was standing on the sideline while this all happened and he was very interested on how Ren was going to cope with this situation, he was a little happy with the situation only because it involved Ren and Kyoko but he never expected him to say that and on live television no doubt.

"So you admit that you like someone but how about a name or what she's like? Come on Ren give us some clues, right audience?" Kate stated.

The audience went wild they all wanted to know who it was that snatched Ren away from them all.

"Hmmm...I guess I can tell you what she's like...a little" Ren slowly says.

"_**I think he's trying to convince himself more so then me and the audience"**_ Kate thought to herself.

"Ok then let's go, tell us about her" Kate demands.

"Well she's a bit wild and out there but she's also kind and always thinks of others above herself. Oh and she's 4 years under me" Ren says while wearing a kind smile.

"Well that is interesting. 4 years younger hmmm we will keep a close eye out for this mystery women from now on but sorry to say that's all we have time for today but be sure to come back same time tomorrow for more interesting and entertaining guests. I'm Kate Kay and I will see you all again tomorrow afternoon bye, bye for now" Kate says right before the cameras are turned off.

"Thank you for today Mr Tsuruga that was fun" Kate says with a smile.

"Yes it was and thank you for having me on your show; I hope to come back again" Ren replies with his bright smile.

"Oh...yes of course Mr Tsuruga and maybe next time you will have your little friend with you, see you around" Kate says before leaving.

Ren heads to his dressing room to change and that's when he meets up with his manager, they both walk into his dressing room neither saying a word until Ren shuts and locks the door behind them.

"That went well" Yashiro says to his charge with a grin plastered across his face.


	3. After the interview

**Please R&R I love to hear what everyone has to say about my story :)**

**Hope I haven't over used any words in this chapter unlike my last one :( sorry about that by the way :(**

**Sorry for any spelling or poor grammar, English was never my strong subject at school.**

"Speech"

**_"Thought"_**

_"Person on other end of phone"_

**I forgot to put these in my other chapters, sorry better late than never though.**

* * *

Ren ignored his manager and walked over to a large black leather couch on the other side of the room and dropped down onto it, Yashiro just watched as Ren placed his head back against the wall behind him and let out a heavy sigh.

Yashiro noticed the atmosphere in the room was turning thick and heavy and coming from Ren's direction in the room, slowly engulfing his charge. Yashiro needed a way to pull Ren out of his current state and get him to focus on going home for the night.

"Ren...it really wasn't as bad as you think it was. I was very impressed on how you handled that situation, most guys would have blurted out who they like under that sort of pressure" Yashiro added a kind smile to end his statement.

Ren thought about what was said by his manager. **_"He's right. If it was anyone else they would have just spilled everything to Kate and then everyone in Japan would know but I have more control than others and don't break under pressure. But I almost did"_**

Yashiro noticed the thick, heavy atmosphere that was slowly engulfing his charge slowly start to disappear and was giving way to a more relaxed atmosphere. Yashiro sighed; he was glad that Ren was coming back to his normal self again, Ren lifted his head back up and to look at his manager with a smile. "Thank you Yashiro"

"You're welcome Ren" Yashiro replied and continued with a sly grin. "Do you think Kyoko-chan watched your interview?"

Ren looked at him manager with utter shock before he regained himself once again; he hadn't even thought about that, that Kyoko might have seen the interview.

**_"What if she knows now? What if she hates me? She says she can't ever love again...what am I going to do? WAIT! She won't connect that it's her because she hates love and she will think it's someone else. *sigh* I wish she would learn to love again and see my advances, *sigh* that's all I can ever hope anyway"_** He thought.

"Maybe", Ren was still a little distracted by his thoughts.

"It's ok Ren; don't worry too much about it. I don't think Kyoko would even know that you were talking about her even if she saw the interview. She hasn't noticed your advances thus far so I'm fairly sure you will be perfectly fine" Yashiro stated with a sad smile.

Ren knew his manager was right so he didn't need to be so worried and tried to calm himself back down but he couldn't help the thought that was forming in his head at that moment. **_"But what if someone else was to put 2 and 2 together and says something? That could be really bad, not just for me but also for Kyoko as well and I can't and won't ever let that happen EVER!"_**

10 minutes before the end of the show.

On the other side of Tokyo was a young woman with a slender frame, long black hair and bluish-grey eyes was gaping at her TV screen, her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head she was in shock.

**_"What the hell? Ren likes Kyoko...since when? WAIT! Now that I think about it the way he acts with her is different to how he acts with others...this is an interesting development. I wonder if Yashiro know or has figured this out yet? If so then this will be fun"_** Kanae thought with a devilish grin but she was still angry with him.

Ren had just let everyone in Japan know that he likes Mogami Kyoko on the most famous talk show in Japan; she was so shocked she couldn't look away from the screen. She wanted to scream and shout at him for saying those things on national TV...was he insane or what? The young woman was concerned for the young actress and now best friend and how this will affect her.

Back to the present with Ren and Yashiro.

"Ren you better get changed and head home for the night, don't worry about taking me home tonight I'll take the train home. See you tomorrow" Yashiro, waved to his charge.

Ren was just about to change when his phone started to ring, he had a pretty good idea who it was that was calling him, and he picked his phone up and answered. "Hello"

_"Hello...Tsuruga-san. It's Mogami Kyoko"_ Kyoko answered through the phone.

"Hello Mogami-san. How are you this evening?" He asked the young girl on the other end of his phone.

_"I well thank you Tsuruga-san, um...how are you?"_Kyoko shyly asked her Senpai.

"I am fine thank you Mogami-san. Now...what do I owe this pleasure?"

_"Um...well...it's just...are you busy?"_ The young girl asked.

"No Mogami-san. I have just finished my last job for the day, is there something I can help you with?"

Ren had a fairly good idea on why she had rung him and thought. **_"Her next question will be if I have eaten today"_**

_"Well...um...I was wondering if you have eaten today?"_ She asked.

**_"I knew it"_** He thought with a small smile on his face.

"I...I have eaten today" Ren answered.

**_"It's not a total lie. But I know what she means by eaten..."_** He thought.

**_"Liar" _**Kyoko thought then with more confidence. _"Oh, you have...well that's good to hear Tsuruga-san. Would you mind telling me what you've eaten today please?"_

Ren was taken back she didn't believe him and he needed to answer her or she would just think he's lying again.

"Sure Mogami-san I had...some Onigiri on the way to L.M.E" He stated.

_"YOU ATE WHAT? SENPAI...THAT'S NOT FOOD! ONIGIRI IS NOT FOOD IT'S RUBBISH! SO YOU HAVEN'T EATEN TODAY!"_ Kyoko shouted through the phone that loudly that Ren had to remove the phone his whole arms length away and she still sounded too loud.

Once Kyoko had calmed down again, she continued. _"Sorry about that Senpai but...why can't you take better care of your body? Onigiri isn't good for your body all the time and I can't believe Yashiro just let's you have it so often, looks like I'm going to have to have a few words with him...anyway please eat when you get home and do take care on the drive home"_

Ren couldn't help but feel a little happy at the way she treats him even if it has to do with his bad eating habits and he was feeling a little bad for Yashiro because he knew that Kyoko will probably call him after she hangs up.

"I will. Good night Mogami-san, sweet dreams and thank you" He said sweetly to the poor young girl on the other end.

_"Night Tsuruga-san and sweet dreams to you as well"_ Kyoko squeaks out before she quickly hangs up the phone.

"I always do Kyoko because you are always in them" He softly spoke those words through the phone, knowing that Kyoko was no longer on the other end.

Kyoko and Ren were now lying in their beds thinking about their day. Kyoko was still a little upset with Ren and his eating habits; also with Yashiro for letting him eat that rubbish...oh and don't worry she made sure that Yashiro would never forget to tell Ren to eat properly ever again. Ren on the other hand was thinking about his interview and whether Kyoko or anyone will figure out that it's Kyoko he likes. With those thoughts the 2 fell into a deep sleep for the night.


	4. LoveMe! locker room

**Please R&R I love hearing what you guys think :)**

**This chapter will mainly be a kanaeXyashiro chapter but please don't burn me alive Kyoko and Ren are still in this chapter but it's mostly Kanae and Yashiro...**

**Thanks to those who R&R on my previous chapters and as always a very special thanks to Kaitlynchosenisme :) thanks for all your help and tips ;p**

* * *

Kyoko arrived at L.M.E early as always, she had decided to walk to work this morning because it was a beautiful, warm morning which had put her in the best mood ever. She walked into the building and headed straight to the LoveMe! Locker room, to change into her LoveMe! Uniform. When she walked through the doors of the locker room she saw the other LoveMe! Member and best friend changing into their uniform, Kyoko ran straight up to Kanae to give her a hug and shouted. "MOOOKOOO-SANNN!"

Kanae was unfortunately to slow and was pulled into a bone crushing embrace, unable to breath.

"MO! GET...OFF...ME!" Kanae half breathed, half shouted in Kyoko's ear while pushing the young girl away.

Kyoko let go of her friend with watery eyes.

"But *sniff* Moko-san *sniff* I *sniff* just *sniff* wanted *sniff* to give *sniff* you a *sniff* hug *sniff*" Kyoko cries.

**_"I knew it Moko-san hates me! WAAH! I've lost my best friend!"_** Kyoko thought/shouted at herself.

**_"Mo! This girl, she's so much trouble...why is everything so dramatic with her *sigh*"_** Kanae thought.

"Mo! Stop that, get off the floor already and you have already given me a hug remember so there's no need to get so upset" Kanae pointed out.

Kyoko thought about what her friend had just said and with that she was happy once again.

Kyoko quickly got changed into her uniform, once done grabbed Kanae's hand and headed to their first job for the day which was cleaning out storeroom 12. Kyoko opened the door and walked into something or rather someone on the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Miss Mogami-san" Greeted the person.

Kyoko knew that voice; she knew who belonged to that voice which meant...

**_"OMG! Tsuruga-san, I ran into Tsuruga-Senpai"_** Kyoko's thoughts were heading out of control.

"G...G...Good morning, Tsuruga-Senpai" She greeted back.

"Miss Kotonami, morning" Ren greeted the actress.

"Too you as well Mr Tsuruga" Kanae replied.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan. Good morning to you as well Kotonami-chan" Yashiro greeted kindly.

"Yashiro-san, good morning: Kyoko smiled.

Kanae nodded her greeting until.

"What did you call me glasses-kun?" Kanae demanded.

"Kotonami-chan" Yashiro repeated.

"Don't call me that again. If you must speak to me use Miss Kotonami or Kotonami-san, are we clear glasses-kun?" Kanae glared.

"...Crystal Miss Kotonami" He answered.

Kyoko and Ren watched the exchange between their two friends.

"Kyoko you go on a head I have some business with glasses-kun here, I'll meet up with you after ok" Kanae spoke without taking eye contact off Yashiro.

"What business do you have with Yashiro-san?" Ren asked.

"Nothing that is of any concern of yours" Kanae replied icily.

"Well I think it does when HE is MY manager" He states.

'Ren, it's alright. I know what this is about and it's nothing for you to concern yourself with, so please head to your next job and I will be there soon" Yashiro smiles.

"If you're sure...then that's alright." Ren says.

"Ok Moko-san. Bye Ren, bye Yashiro" Kyoko waved.

"Bye Kyoko-chan" Kanae and Yashiro waves.

"I'll walk you there Mogami-san, if you like" Ren gives a sweet smile.

"It's ok Tsuruga-san; you have your own job to do. See you later" She yells as she runs down the hall.

"Bye Mogami-san. See you later Yashiro then" Ren walks to his next job.

Kanae and Yashiro stared at each other, Yashiro was waiting for her to say something and why wasn't she saying anything? She was the one who wanted to talk to him in the first place.

"Um...Kotonami-san what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Yashiro asks.

"It has to do with Ren...I didn't want them here to hear what I'm going to ask you. I have a suspicion about something and I need you to confirm it or not for me" Kanae states.

Yashiro was at a loss...he didn't know what to think with that statement and thought. **_"Did Kanae like Ren? Did she think Kyoko would be angry with her? What suspicion does she have and about what? Why am I the one who can confirm it or not?"_**

"I see. Well what is it then?" He asked.

"Well...I saw Tsuruga-san's interview on that talk show last night and the person he was talking about, the woman he likes and she sounds an awful lot like Kyoko-chan. My suspicion is whether or not Tsuruga-san likes Kyoko or not! Do you know anything glasses-kun?" Kanae prodded.

Yashiro was in shock that much that he couldn't stop his mouth from speaking. "You figured out that Ren likes Kyoko that means anyone could figure it out. Oh...Ren what have you done? Kotonami-san please don't let Ren find out that you know please"

"So my suspicion was right, I knew it! Yashiro-san clam down I don't want him to know I know" Kanae explained.

Once Yashiro had calmed down he asked. "So what is it you want? You know Ren's secret so you must want something in exchange of keeping silent"

"The only thing I want is to get them together. Do you have any ideas you've wanted to try glasses-kun?" Kanae grins.

"Well...there is this one I've been dying to try" Yashiro grins evilly.


	5. Their plan in room R16

**I do not own ****Kiss the girl****, all rights belong to the movie the little mermaid.**

**= songs.**

**Please R&R I love hearing what you guys think :)**

**This chapter will contain some kanaeXyashiro in this chapter but please don't burn me alive Kyoko and Ren are still in this chapter so no need to worry.**

**Thanks to those who R&R on my previous chapters and as always a very special thanks to Kaitlynchosenisme :) thanks for all your help and tips ;p**

**I am slowly getting better as a writer ;)**

The next day Yashiro and Kanae met up in secret to put their plan into action, once they had sorted out the plan and how it will proceed they moved into action. Kanae takes out her phone and texts Kyoko saying. "Kyoko the president has asked me to let you know that your meeting for your movie is today at 9am. Please make sure you arrive on time to the meeting and it will be held in room R16 in the L.M.E building. –Kanae."

Yashiro on the other hand headed off to where Ren's first job is to inform his client that he's other jobs 'unfortunately' for the today had all called and move his jobs to tomorrow instead, Yashiro will also inform Ren that he only has the movie meeting to go to today which is after this job this morning. Yashiro arrives outside Ren's dressing room just after Ren has finished but just before Ren had arrived outside his dressing room.

"Good morning Ren" Yashiro greets his client.

"Morning Yashiro, where did you rush off to so early this morning?" Ren questions his manager.

"Oh...I just had some things to do for the president this morning, he asked me to do a few errands for him this morning. Which I didn't get to do for the president because of all the non-stop calls from your jobs. They told me that they needed to reschedule your jobs until tomorrow and to please pass the messages onto you." Yashiro explained.

"Thank you for passing on the messages Yashiro. So I have nothing more to do for the rest of the day?" Ren asked.

"No, after I dealt with all the rearranging for your schedule I received another call from the director for the new movie your to star in." Yashiro answered.

"Really? Why did she ring?" He asked.

"She rang to let you know that there will be a meeting today for the movie at 9:15am in room R16 at the L.M.E building, just so you know you only have 10 minutes to get there on time. Better hurry Ren if you don't want to be late and tarnish your perfect on time image" Yashiro replied smoothly.

Kyoko arrived at room R16 on time at 9am to find no one had arrived yet; Kyoko sat down in the corner of the room and waited for the others actors/actresses to arrive, on the other side of town Ren had only 10 minutes to get back to the L.M.E building in time for his 'meeting' so Ren drove as quickly as he could without getting any speeding tickets in the process. Kyoko waited 15 minutes and still no one had arrived so she decided that she would go and confirm with the president about the time and location of the meeting, maybe Kanae head or wrote it wrong. Just as Kyoko got up off the chair the door opened and Ren appeared in the door way, Kyoko and Ren stared at each other speechless until Ren was pushed through the door way and into the room by his manager Yashiro. Both Ren and Kyoko looked at Yashiro with bewildered eyes and then out of nowhere Kanae appeared next to Yashiro, they looked at each other with both of them wearing big a grin across their face.

"What's going on here" Ren demanded looking at Yashiro.

"Yeah...Moko-chan, I don't understand what's going on. You text me telling me that the president told you to tell me that the director for mine and Tsuruga-san's movie wanted to meet in this room for a meeting at 9am? Where is everyone?" Kyoko questioned.

"_**The president...I knew it! Of course he had something to do with this!"**_ Ren thought quietly.

"All in due time Kyoko-chan" Kanae explains.

"And what does that mean?" Ren demands this time looking at Kanae.

"It means what it means Tsuruga-san and that will be all that will be revealed at this present time" Kanae smirks.

With that Kanae and Yashiro shut the door, Ren realising what they were going to do started for the door and before Ren could reach the door Kanae and Yashiro locked the door. Kyoko stares at Ren with confusion while Ren is trying to work out what they are going to do when he hears Yashiro say through the door. "Ren just so you know the president doesn't have anything to do with all this; I have a feeling that's what you're thinking"

"_**The president wasn't involved..."**_ Ren thought.

Yashiro and Kanae walk down to the president's office to notify him of their plan, as they reached the presidents door Sebastian appeared through the door pretty much pushing them into the room and pushed into the seats in front of the president. Lory looked at the two with fiery eyes and then he demanded an explanation from Yashiro. "Yashiro can you explain some things to me. One: why I have just been on the phone to all of Ren's offers? Two: having to apologues to all of them for the sudden changes today? And three: why the two of you are together, here in my office when you both have jobs you should be doing?"

"Well...you see president; first off Kanae and I are here instead of working because we have devised a plan to get Ren and Kyoko-chan together which we have already set into play at this very moment, we came to tell you about the plan and so that you can watch what may happen between the two." Yashiro answered.

"Hmm...I see, this is indeed very interesting and I am quite looking forward to seeing what may develop between the two of them." Lory grins.

"And to answer why you had to apologise to Ren's offers is because I moved them all to tomorrow so we could put this plan into action because this plan will take all of today for it to truly work, well...that's what we're hoping anyway" Yashiro and Kanae smirk.

"This is very interesting indeed. Where are they right now?" Lory asked.

"In room R16 in L.M.E. we thought it was best to have them in a secure place for the plan" explains Kanae.

"Really...well this should indeed be very interesting indeed. It just so happens that I have cameras hidden in that room so we can see what the two are doing in there" Lory smirks evilly.

"Really! Well that is excellent!" The two schemers grinned.

"Well...shall we get the plan underway Kotonami-san?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes lets. President please make yourself comfortable while we finish our plan and we will be back to watch the show unfold with you soon" Kanae states.

Inside the room poor Kyoko and Ren were trapped together still not understanding what was going on, although Ren had a slight idea what his manager and Kyoko's best friend were trying to do. Kyoko was still sitting in the corner where she was from the very start and Ren he was sitting at the base of the door, Ren placed his head into his hands trying to figure a way out of the situation they were both in when Kyoko slowly climbed down off her chair and slowly made her way over to where Ren was sitting.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you...ok?" Timidly she asks.

Ren jumps at the slight touch of her hand; Kyoko withdraws her hand and stares at him with big eyes still not understanding what was wrong, Ren noticed her withdraw and looked into her big golden eyes.

"Sorry Mogami-san, I'm alright. I was just thinking that's all" He smiles.

Kyoko was still unsure and moved backwards away from Ren slowly. Ren watched as she stepped further and further away from him slowly, he didn't like that she could possibly scared of him and so he slowly got up of the ground and grabbed her hand stopping her from going any further away.

Outside the door Yashiro and Kanae were preparing the second part of the plan which involved a CD player. Yashiro set up the CD player while Kanae collected the appropriate CD to play, once Yashiro had quietly set up the CD player Kanae placed the CD into the CD player and pressed PLAY and put the selected song on repeat for the whole day. Yashiro and Kanae headed quickly back into the president's office to watch their plan unfold, Lory had also sectioned off the area that Ren and Kyoko were in just in case someone found them and let them out.

Back in room R16. Ren had just stopped Kyoko from retreating away from him any further when they heard music playing from outside the room, Ren still had Kyoko's hand when she moved pass Ren to hear the song better that was playing outside. As Kyoko listened to the music she started to match the song to words that she had heard many times before and she started to sing the song out loud.

There you see her,

Sitting there across the way,

She don't got a lot to say,

But there's something about her,

And you don't know why,

But you're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes you want her,

Look at her, you know you do,

Possible she wants you, too,

There is one way to ask her,

It don't take a word,

Not a single word,

Go on and kiss the girl.

Sing with me now,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

My, oh, my,

Looks like the boy too shy,

He ain't gonna kiss the girl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Ain't that sad,

Ain't it a shame, too bad,

Your gonna miss the girl,

*Music Break*

Now's your moment, (Ya, Ya, Ya)

Floating in a blue lagoon, (Ya, Ya, Ya)

Boy, you better do it soon,

No time will be better,

(Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya)

She don't say a word,

And she won't say a word,

Until you kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Don't be scared,

You got the mood prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Don't stop now,

Don't try to hide it now,

You wanna kiss the girl.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Float along,

And listen to the song,

The song say kiss the girl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Music play,

Do what the music say,

You wanna kiss the girl.

Kiss the girl,

You wanna kiss the girl,

Gonna kiss the girl,

Go on and kiss the girl!

As soon as Kyoko began to sing the song it clicked in Ren that this is a very bad song at the point in time and the more Kyoko sung the hard it was getting for poor Ren who was still holding onto Kyoko's small, slender wrists, Ren immediately let go of her wrists and tried to move as far away from her as possible which wasn't very far because they were stuck in a small room together. When Kyoko finished happily singing the song that started to play yet again, she noticed Ren sitting in the corner of the room with his hands covering his ears trying to shut out all noise. Kyoko thought it was because of her singing that he was acting the way he was so she headed over to him to apologues for her bad singing; she taped him on the shoulder and proceeded to apologues. "Tsuruga-san I'm sorry for my AH-!"

Kyoko didn't get to finish her apologue because...


	6. Mental conversations

**Thanks to all who have R&R and will try to update as quickly ASAP :)**

**Please remember to R&R, they help me to improve in my writing.**

"**Grudges speaking"**** (Kyoko's)**

"Angles speaking"**(Kyoko's)**

"_**Kuon speaking**__**" (Ren's)**_

"_**Thoughts"**_

Lory, Kanae and Yashiro stared at the monitor watching the scene before them unfold, they all knew how Ren felt towards Kyoko but little to all but Kanae Kyoko felt the same back towards Ren but had not yet understood this as Kyoko mistook the love she has for Ren as respect towards him. Kanae was very interested in how Kyoko would go with their little experiment if you would; Kanae had noticed the little things Kyoko would do that would be uncharacteristic and out of the normal for the young actress and so Kanae had been discreetly observing her friend the past couple of weeks leading up to hers and Yashiro's plan to get Kyoko and Ren together.

As the group watch the scenes unfold in front of them they see sweet little Kyoko began to sing the song that is playing outside her door, Yashiro and Lory are gob smacked at how beautifully her singing is that they are speechless while Kanae smiles at her friend for she has heard her friend sing many, many times before when only the two of them have been together. All three smile, close their eyes and quietly listen to Kyoko's beautiful singing as the song plays but unfortunately Kyoko stopped her singing which brought all their attention back to the monitor. Once all eyes were back on the monitor they notice that Ren had moved to the back of the room and had covered his ears, Lory was very disappointed with Ren for not finding Kyoko's voice so lovely and innocent but on closer inspection he notices Ren is scared of something. They watch as Kyoko makes her way over to Ren with a worried expression across her small face, Kyoko was about to say something to Ren and as she touched him they were shocked by her sudden scream. Lory, Yashiro and Kanae just stared at the monitor at the sight in front of them through the screen, Lory and Yashiro had to practically tackle Kanae to the floor before she could destroy their plan all because of what they had just seen on the monitor. Once Kanae had calmed down she was released by the two and they all went back to the monitor to see what had happened and what will happen next between the two alone in the room.

Ren grabbed the hand Kyoko touched him with and pushed her backwards onto the floor below, Kyoko didn't know how to react when Ren grabbed her wrist and then the next thing she knew she was on the floor with Ren holding her down beneath him. Kyoko went stiff under Ren and was trying to think of a way out of her current situation, Ren was also trying to regain himself somewhat to get out of the situation currently at hand and was trying to get his thought back into the right place.

"_**Let me out! Come on let me out! You know you want to! Just think of all the fun we could have with her!**__**"**_

"_**No! I will never! You will never be a loud to come out ever again! Not after that incident...I will not allow that to ever happen again!"**_

"_**Come on! You know that I should be let out...we could have fun like we use to!**__**"**_

"_**No I said! I will not let you hurt Kyoko!"**_

"_**Hurt her...you have it all wrong Ren and you don't have that much of a hold on me in your current state anyway and not with your current position with this beautiful girl you love so much around**__**"**_

"_**I have more strength to hold you back then you might think Kuon! You made me as a protector from the past so now you will need to deal with it"**_

"_**You are just a mask! You aren't real...so I can remove you at anytime Ren! Make sure you remember that**__**"**_

Of course little too Ren and Kyoko while Ren was fighting a mental battle with himself Kyoko was also doing a similar mental battle as well.

"**NO! ...NO! ...TOO CLOSE! ...TOO CLOSE! ...RUN! ...RUN! ...RUN AWAY! ...RUN AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"**

"No...No my dear. This is a good thing...this will help you"

"**TRAITOR! ...TRAITOR! ...DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE!?"**

"Oh no, of course that is not my intention at all. But she shall not die this will help her with what she has lost and needs to regain."

"**SEE YOU ARE A TRAITOR! SHE DOES NOT NEED WHAT SHE LOST! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT SHE IS THE WAY SHE IS!"**

"Yes we know all this just like you but it is not good for one to not have LOVE! LOVE has the power to do wonderful things but ...only when with the right person"

"**TRAITOOOOOOOOOOR!"**

With the mental fighting with one's self was over they return to the current situation they are both in. When Kyoko opens her eyes what she saw was not what she had ever expected in her wildest dreams, she was looking straight into Ren's cloudy grey eyes which were full of sexual desire and Kyoko while staring into those eyes gives his look a name. **Emperor of the Night**. Kyoko decided then and there that she will avoid her eyes if ever again she comes in contact with the emperor of the night, Kyoko was too drawn into her own thought that she didn't notice Ren was slowly closing the gap between the two of them and it was only when he was mere centimetres away that she finally noticed and covered her mouth with her free hand.

**Ok so very sorry to cut this story short but want to do a poll. I'll give you 5 options and let's see which one I will be in the next chapter for the story. Voting will be from the 18****th**** of May to the 20****th**** of May.**

**Ren removes her hand and laughs.**

**Ren laughs and kisses her forehead.**

**Ren removes her hand and kisses her on her neck.**

**This stops Ren and it wakes him out of his (Kuon) state.**

**Kyoko becomes Natsu to counter Ren's Emperor of the night which makes things a little heated ;)**

**Please vote for your favourite option I'm very interested in what the outcome will be for Ren and Kyoko :) ...by the way my favourite is 5 ;) anyway let's have fun with this so please vote and pass on to friends to vote the more the merrier. If you haven't read any of the other chapters I strongly recommend that you go read them...GO NOW! :)**

**For those who have read all chapters and love this story please pass on to your friends I love to hear what people think of my stories :)**

**Ok enough talking from me ENJOY! :)**


	7. Natsu appears

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) you're all awesome.**

**Please continue to R&R it really make me happy hear the positive comment that are made and the negative ones as well because they help me to make my story better so thank you all once again :)**

**Ok I shall now read the tally.**

**Ren removes her hand and laughs – 0 tallies.**

**Ren laughs and kisses her forehead – 2 tallies.**

**Ren removes her hand and kisses her on her neck – 4 tallies.**

**This stops Ren and it wakes him out of his (Kuon) state – 0 tallies.**

**And the winner is...**

**Kyoko becomes Natsu to counter Ren's Emperor of the night which makes things a little heated ;) – 7 tallies making it the winner :)**

Ren looked down at the young girl under him with lust full eyes; she had covered her mouth with her small hand and was staring at him with shocked eyes, Ren had lost his control over Kuon which put him and Kyoko in a very weary situation. Ren (Kuon) kept looking at Kyoko with lustful eyes that she was making her a little concerned about Ren but still didn't know what she could do, taking advantage of the state Kyoko was in Natsu decided that she would come out to play with this very interesting man above her so she quickly slipped into Kyoko before she regained her composure and with that looked into Ren's (Kuon's) lustful eyes, removed her hand and gave him her most sexiest smirk.

Lory, Yashiro and Kanae were still watching the monitors to see what Ren or Kyoko might do next when Yashiro and Kanae noticed that the two seemed to be having a mental war with themselves, once their wars seemed to be dealt with Lory then noticed Ren slowly moving towards Kyoko without her noticing until he was a mere centimetre away from her lips and that was when she placed her free hand over her mouth to stop what she thought Ren was going to do. They watched as Ren's eyes turned lustful as he looked into Kyoko's eyes, Kyoko still seemed to be in shock over the events that have been happening until they noticed something shift in her face as she removed her hand from her mouth and that was when they saw it...they saw Kyoko's face turn from one of shock to looking Ren straight into his eyes and giving him the most sexiest smirk any of them have ever seen before from Kyoko. They were all in shock now they couldn't understand what Kyoko was doing which made Kanae very worried for her friend, Yashiro looked over at the young women next to him and noticed her uneasiness, he noticed also that she was about to run out of the room to where Kyoko was currently so he placed a his hand gently over her hand. Kanae turned to Yashiro shocked she had not expected him to do that or anything, as she looked into Yashiro's eyes her felt a calming sensation wash over her and her heart start to beat faster and faster.

"Kanae calm down. Kyoko will be fine...I'm sure of it and anyway I've seen that face before but not as strong as that I might add" Yashiro says calmly.

Kanae pulled her hand away and shouted at the man. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE SEEN HER LIKE THIS BEFORE!?"

"Wha-what I mean is that I've seen it before because it's one of Kyoko's characters. That's Natsu the bully she plays for the TV show Box R, she must have been in so much shock that Natsu took over the situation for her and once Kyoko's in character it sometimes takes her a while to get back out of character but she will be fine" Yashiro assures.

Kanae was shocked she had never thought that Yashiro would be so strong and handsome, wait did she really just think that? Why did she think that she doesn't like him!

Yashiro grabbed her hand again and gave it a light squeeze to reassure her, Yashiro's heart was pounding so hard from the moment he paced his hand on her's and when he squeezed her hand again his heart was pounding so hard again and fast he was sure that she would hear. Yashiro and Kanae stared into each other's eyes and slowly started moving forward towards each other when they heard a cough, when they looked in the direction of the cough they saw Lory looking at them with a smile on his face to which they both turned away and went back to watching the monitors. Lory just smiled and turned back to the monitors where something interesting was about to happen.

Kyoko was still looking into Ren's eyes with her sexy smirk when she spoke.

"Tsuruga-san I think that maybe you should move...please if you wouldn't mind or I'll have to make you move. Tsuruga-san when I'm in shock something happenings' and it's already started to happen...so please can you get off of me"

Ren stared at the young girl under him with a now quizzical expression on his face, he wasn't sure what she meant but Ren (Kuon) still refused to move for fear that she would run from him and she would never want to see him again.

"Seriously you should move" She stated again.

Ren (Kuon) was still looking down at Kyoko and if on cue her whole personality changed as if someone had taken over her, her facial expressions had changed into one of protection and dominance. He was taken back by this and was a little unsure of what would happen next, Kyoko (Natsu) lifted her free hand up onto Ren's (Kuon's) face as she voice purred his name. "Tsuruga-san...Tsuruga...Ren"

He was shocked they way she purred his name it made his body tingle, he lifted his hand up to place his over Kyoko's which was resting on his face still and he said to her in a husky voice. "Mogami-san would you mind repeating that again for me please"

"I'm sorry but I'm not Mogami-san per say and was there something wrong with the way I greeted you?" She answers with a grin.

"No I guess not...your greeting was fine I guess but what do you mean by your not Mogami-san? You have to be Mogami-san! There's no one else here" Ren states with confusion.

"Well...how do I say this? I am Mogami-san in a way because she made me but I'm also not. I'm here to protect her because she doesn't know how to handle these situations yet" She informed with a sexy smile.

"If Mogami-san made you, who...are you?" He asked still faintly confused.

"My name is Natsu and it's...very nice to meet you...Tsuruga-san or is it...Ren" Purred Natsu.

"_**Natsu...I've heard that name before...that's right it's the name of Kyoko's character for Box R, I remember now she came to me for advice on how to model" **_Ren thought.

"I see. Well Natsu-san it's nice to meet you my name is Tsuruga Ren but I have to say we have met before" He stated.

"Hmm...Is that so? Well you will have to forgive me...Ren was it...for I seem to not remember such a meeting...I would defiantly remembered you if I had met you already" She vanes acknowledgement.

"Ah is that so? I could have sworn that we have met hmm...maybe I was thinking of someone else" he says.

"Yes perhaps that's it or maybe it's Kyoko-chan that you're thinking of? Am I right...Ren?" She evilly smirks.

"What do you mean by that Natsu-san?" he asked.

"Humph! Why do you keep calling me Natsu-san? Call me Natsu" She pouted.

"What!?" He was confused.

"I said call me Natsu! Or would you prefer to call me...Kyoko? I don't mind either way" she said evilly.

"Wha-what...I don't know what you're talking about" He says.

Natsu smiled at what was said and moved herself up so she could whisper into his ear to say. "Oh really...then say my name...Ren" blowing her hot breath against his ear which made him shiver in delight.

"Your name?" He was confused.

"Yes my...name" She whispered again.

"Kyoko" He breathed out.

Natsu smirked, softly chuckled and quietly whispered to Ren. "Sorry Ren but...wrong name. I'm not precious Kyoko-chan"

Time seem to stop. What did he just say? Why were things like this with this women?


	8. Helpless Ren

**I am soooooo sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter to come out :( I got distracted with other wonderful peoples fanfictions and then I went way on holidays :( once again I am soooooo sorry :(**

**But a big thanks to everyone who has stayed with me with through this story :) it makes me very happy and makes me want to continue to write more :)**

"What do you mean? I called you Natsu didn't I?" Ren (Kuon) asked slightly worried.

"No...You...didn't Ren. You called me Kyoko and like I said before I'm not your precious...Kyoko-chan" He could feel Natsu smile as she spoke those words.

'What!?" He was confused he was sure he said Natsu.

"You called me...Kyoko not Natsu. I'm a little sad you know...how could you call me her? I'm nothing like Kyoko-chan" She states while pulling away.

"How so? How are you not like Kyoko?" He asks.

That was all Natsu need to hear, she gave him a big grin and with that pushed Ren (Kuon) onto his back and straddled his hips. Ren (Kuon) could not comprehend what was happening and tried to think of how it ended up like this. _**"1**__**st**__** I was pushed and locked into a room with Kyoko, 2**__**nd**__** she started to sing that damn song 'kiss the girl', 3**__**rd**__** I couldn't keep Kuon under control, 4**__**th**__** Natsu appeared and 5**__**th**__** she's now straddling me...why is this happening?"**_

"What are you doing Mogami-san?" He asks.

SCRATCH!

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ren shouts.

"Oh I'm sorry but...what was that you just called me?" Dominance filled the air as she spoke.

"MOGAMI! MOGAMI-SAN IS WHAT I CALLED YOU BECAUSE THAT'S WHO...YOU...ARE!" He shouts again.

SCRATCH!

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SCRATCHING ME?" He continues to shout.

"...I am truly sorry...Ren I don't want to hurt you. Well...maybe just a little" There was so much hurt in her words as she spoke.

"What is wrong with you Mogami-san?" He asks.

Natsu was still straddling him while wearing a sad look on her face, she didn't look happy about something and Ren (Kuon) has a funny feeling it was something he'd said or done. He looked into her eyes searching for the answer to her problems, he hated to see the girl he loves in so much pain and he always wished he could take her pain away.

"Say my name Ren...say it!" Her sad voice demanded.

Ren needed to think...he didn't want to harm her anymore then what she had been already; he needed to figure out a way to answer her question without any more harm towards her.

"_**Come on Ren THINK! THINK! You need to figure out how to answer Kyoko's question. She's telling me to say her name but I've said it so any times already and that's just getting me abused...I don't understand what she wants!...what does she keep saying every time I say her name?... "I'm not your precious...Kyoko-chan, you called me...Kyoko not Natsu, I'm nothing like Kyoko-chan" ...SHIT! I get it now I know what to do!" **_He thought.

"Natsu..." He says cautiously.

Ren had closed his eyes as he spoke for he was not sure of what she might do to him if his answer was the wrong one again, nothing happened for a bit and he was starting to worry so he opened his eyes slowly and what he saw made his heart ache. Once Ren had said Natsu's name Natsu had gone back into Kyoko once again just before Ren spoke to leave a confused Kyoko and for her to hear him say Natsu's name, Kyoko sat there stunned what the hell had happened when Natsu had taken over her body? She was confused and scared of what Natsu might have done to Ren. She looked down to see herself straddling Ren by the his waist, she also noticed the scratches on his face and she was so scared at the sight she started to silently cry without her even noticing that she was, her mind went blank as she stared at Ren not able to make a sound. Once Ren had opened his eyes and saw Kyoko crying looking so confused and distraught, it made his heart ache at the sight above him and he knew that Kyoko was now in control of her own body again. He sat up and wrapped Kyoko into his arms to try and calm her down which only made her cry more into his chest, he decided to sing a lullaby his mother use to sing to him in hopes to calm Kyoko down and he started to sing soft and sweetly.

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Comin' for to carry me home  
A band of angels comin' after me  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

I'm sometimes up and sometimes down  
Comin' for to carry me home  
But still I know I'm heavenly bound  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

If I get there before you do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
I'll cut a hole and pull you through  
Comin' for to carry me home

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home

Kyoko had fallen asleep listening to Ren sing the sweet lullaby and was curled up in his arms as she slept, Ren not wanting to move if fear of waking her slowly lay back onto the floor with Kyoko still on top of him. He was slowly falling sleep himself listening to her peaceful breathing until he finally fell asleep also.

While Ren was singing the lullaby to Kyoko, Kanae now was a good time to free Kyoko and Ren and was the first to dash out of Lory's office towards her best friend; Yashiro left the office after bidding farewell to Lory and was soon after Kanae before she could do something stupid to wreak the progress that their two friends have just made. Yashiro was quick to catch up to Kanae and placed a hand around her wrist to stop her, she turned around to see who has stopped her from getting to her best friends to find Yashiro holding onto her which made her stumble a little backwards and when she did so Yashiro got pulled forward which led to him leaning over her on the floor in the middle of the hall.

"Are you alright Kanae-chan?" He asked with consurn.

"Y-y-yes I-I-I'm fine thank you Y-Y-Yashiro-san" She stuttered out.

"_**Why am I so nervous around him now? What's up with me? I'm acting like I like him or something...that's not true though right? ...GAAAAAH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Its fine, I'm fine, everything will be fine I just have to get a hold of myself and ignore this stupid feeling I have when Yashiro is around! Yes that's it, that's what I'll do!" **_Kanae thought.

"Are you sure you're alright Kanae-chan?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. We should hurry and get Kyoko-chan and Ren-san now though" She smiled.

"Yes your right. After you" He bowed.

They walked in silence as they walked down the halls of L.M.E to collect their friends once again, they walked to room R16 and as they arrived at the door they were nervous about what might happen to them once they let their friends out of the room and with a shaky breath Yashiro unlocked the door and Kanae opened the door. What they found when the door was opened was a shock to both Yashiro and Kanae as they stared at their friends...


	9. Release from room R16

**Thanks to all those who have kept reading my fanfic it makes me very happy :) thanks also to those who have followed or faved this fanfic :) thanks!**

**Sorry guys but this is only a short chapter :( very sorry about that but I have big plans for the next chapter hence why this is a short chapter.**

**I will be adding a surprise in the next chapter so hope you all like it :)**

Ren and Kyoko were asleep on the floor with Kyoko on top of Ren as they slept; Yashiro couldn't help but do a fan girl scream which was stopped instantly with a hand over his mouth by Kanae's hand and a fierce glare. Yashiro took out his phone and snapped a picture of the two sleeping on the floor for later; Kanae walked over to Kyoko and very carefully tried to remove her from Ren which was proving tough because she was gripping onto Ren's shirt and every time she tried to remove Kyoko she would just grip tighter each time. Ren slowly woke up when he felt something griping him...when he finally he saw Kyoko on top of him gripping his shirt and Kanae trying to remove her from him which made her grip tighter, Ren turned his head a little to see Yashiro standing behind Kanae as she was trying to get Kyoko and he was a little sad that Kyoko would have to move from him but he knew he should help out.

"Kanae-san would you like me to give you a hand?" Ren spoke softly.

"You're awake. Yes that would be great since Yashiro-san isn't any help" Kanae states.

"I'm sorry Kanae-san but I thought I would be in the way so I stayed back and might I add you didn't ask for any help" Yashiro says.

Kanae gives Yashiro a glare as she moves away from Kyoko, Ren lightly places his hand onto her head and says. "Setsu...it's time for you to wake up"

"Niiiii-saaaaan! I don't want to! I want to stay here with you. I don't want to go" Kyoko says sleepily.

"You still can still stay with me but if you don't get up how am I meant to spoil my loving sister if she's lying on top of me?" Cain asks.

Kyoko wakes up after Cain says that but staying in her Setsu character she slowly lifts her head up to look into her brothers eyes, she slowly moved up to his head and gave him a quick, little morning kiss on his forehead.

"Morning Nii-san" Setsu smiled.

"Morning Setsu" Cain smiled back.

Ren let Cain go and turned his head to Yashiro and Kanae who were gobsmacked by the sudden kiss, Kyoko let Setsu go also to turn her head to the same direction as Ren. Kyoko saw Yashiro and Kanae staring at her and Ren when she realised she was still on top of Ren and had just kissed him in front of them both, she quickly moved off of Ren and started to shake. Ren wrapped an arm around her to calm her down, she looked at Ren who gave her an encouraging look and she gave a quick nod back. Standing up onto her feet Kyoko turned to her best friend and Yashiro to explain what just happened.

"Moko-san what you just witnessed between Tsuruga-san and I were characters Tsuruga-san and I had to play two years ago thanks to the president. We were to play siblings for a role that Tsuruga-san was for his characters background. Yashiro-san I'm not too sure why you're shocked because you already knew about our sibling roles." Kyoko explained.

"Yes you are correct Kyoko-chan I did know about both your characters but I wasn't expecting to see you kiss Ren so easily...does that mean we didn't need to do all this?" Yashiro jumped for joy.

"What are you talking about Yashiro-san? What did you guys do? Oh and that kiss wasn't me that was Setsu...I have no control over her when she's out and so is her nii-san because she only lives and loves her nii-san" Kyoko asks and explains.

"Ah I see well that explains that then and about the other part I said don't worry about it Kyoko-chan it was nothing" Yashiro smiles.

"Oh ok then" Kyoko smiles back.

Ren and Kanae were just standing over to the side watching Yashiro and Kyoko have their little conversation; Ren looked over to Kanae who looked about ready to hit someone or something.

"Kanae-san...can I ask what are you angry about?" He asked.

"I'm not angry at all" She says through gritted teeth.

"You might say you're not but I can see that you are. Is it because Kyoko didn't tell you about the role she had or is it because the president had set it up or...is it because Yashiro's and your little plan didn't work?" He questions.

"None...I'm fine" She states.

Ren turns back to Kyoko and Yashiro to see that they have finished their conversation and had started to walk towards Kanae and himself, Yashiro was just about to speak when Kanae yells. "KYOKO! Let's go we have jobs to do!"

Kanae starts to walk out the door telling Kyoko to hurry up; Kyoko turns to Ren and Yashiro to give them a quick bow before running after her friend, Ren and Yashiro wave goodbye to Kyoko as she runs to her friend once she was out of sight Yashiro turned to his charge and said. "Come on Ren we need to leave to you have a busy day today, let's go"

Ren followed Yashiro out of the room and they walked down the halls off to his first job for the day.

"_**I wonder if today is going to be interesting or not? I guess time can only tell...I wonder if anything has changed between Kyoko and me or not? I guess I'll have to wait and see...fingers crossed things have"**_ Ren thought as they walked to his car.


	10. Kyoko has a twin?

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! It makes me happy when I get to read your comments on my story :) I am also a wear that my grammar is not the best so thank you for reminding me of that :) I hope to get more reviews so I can improve in my writing.**

**Please read and review :)**

Today was like any other day at L.M.E always busy, people walking in and out, people trying to become the next famous person out which doesn't always happen. Today a young women about 18 years old walked into L.M.E and up to the receptionists, as the young women reached the desk she greeted the receptionists behind the desk with a small bow.

"Good morning Kyoko-san" They greeted back.

"_**Kyoko-chan...Where? I don't see her...oh wait; I get it now they think I'm Kyoko good that means I'm in the right place"**_ The young women thought.

"Wow Kyoko-san are you going for a new role?" The first one asked.

"Yeah but that character looks a little like your Natsu character...is it for another bully role?" The second one asked.

"Um...yes it is. I was about to go see the president do you know where I might find him?" The women asked.

"Yes he should be in his office Kyoko-san" The first replied.

"I see thank you" The young women bowed as she left.

The young women was walking down the hall when she saw a man on a horse coming her direction, she thought that it was a little odd but also remembered that she had read that the president of L.M.E was very eccentric so which would mean that that would be him right?

"Excuse me are you the president of L.M.E?" the young women asks.

"Mogami-san is that you? Of course it's me how could you not notice me?" Lory states with sad eyes.

"Right, right of course it is. I'm sorry president, but I wish to speak with you in privet please" the young girl states.

"Of course Mogami-san right this way" Lory says as he takes her to his office.

Once in Lory's office the young women could see just how eccentric he really was with a western range set up in his office.

"Take a seat Mogami-san, now...what was it you wished to talk about?" Lory asks.

"Well fist off I am Mogami-san but I'm not Kyoko sir. My name is Mogami Teeah, I'm Kyoko's twin sister we were separated at birth...our father took me and our mother took Kyoko I was the first born by 2 minutes so my father staked claim on me and left Kyoko and my mother. I was raised in the states by our father while Kyoko was raised in Kyoto with our mother and that is all I know, I came here in search of my sister in hope to reconcile with her and become a family with her. Now that I've told you a little about myself I would like you to tell me everything you know about my little sister and in return I will give you some exciting news" Teeah explains.

"Hmm...That is indeed very interesting and you do look an awful lot like Mogami-san, ok I will tell you all that I know but I would like to know one thing if you wouldn't mind before I start" Lory says.

"And what would that be Mr. President Sir?" Teeah smiles.

"You seem to know a lot about show business...is it that you wanted to become your sister's manger?" Lory grins.

"Yes I do. How did you know president?" Teeah asks.

"Because my dear, you are very determined like a manager should be and that is how I knew" Lory states.

"I see well then I will take the job once you have told me everything you know about Kyoko" Teeah smirks.

"That would be wonderful my dear. Alright then let me begin at the beginning." Lory begins.

~~TIME SKIP~~

"I see so that's what has happened to her, that's good I guess. I guess I will need to ask her myself about how she lost her most important emotion" Teeah sighed sadly.

"Yes I think that's best and I also don't know why she lost it in the first place" Lory added.

"I see. Well where is the contract I need to sign to become a part of L.M.E?" She says as she grabs a pen.

"Hahaha. I see your egger to get started I see, here you are" He smiles.

Teeah smiles as she takes the contract from Lory, she reads over the document carefully so that there will be no mistakes later and once she is satisfied she signs the bottom of the last page handing it back to Lory. Lory places the document in his draw as he looked at Teeah; he placed his hands together on his desk and was smiling kindly at the women in front of him.

"Is there something else I need or should know president?" She questioned.

"Well since you asked" He smirks.

"What?" She said as she folded her arms.

"Well it involves a man...one that works here also, he's her well...as she likes to puts it, he's her sempai" He shakes his head.

"Who is this person?" She demands.

"His name is Tsuruga Ren. He is a very, respected actor and I know him very well but there is something that you should be made aware of about him if you become Kyoko's manager" Lory explains.

"And what is that?" She eye's Lory suspiciously.

"He is in love with her but will not tell her or push her because as you know she hates love hence why she is in the LoveMe! Section. Mogami is very dense to love also she cannot see his advances as those of love" He informs.

"I see and what is it you want me to do exactly about this?" She questions.

"I'm glad you asked my dear. I would like you to help me and a few other people who have been trying to get Ren and Kyoko together for a while now, we would really appreciate your help since you will be with Kyoko all the time now" He grins.

"Fine I will help you guys out only because I want my little sister to be happy" She agrees.

"EXCILLENT! THEN LET'S BEGIN! Now off you go and find Kyoko-chan Miss Mogami-san" Lory shouts with a smile across his face.

Kyoko and Kanae were off on one of their LoveMe! Jobs which today was cleaning out one of the presidents prop rooms which also involved sorting and arranging the props neatly in the room. Kanae was cleaning out another box full of what she liked to call "the presidents crap" when she heard Kyoko quietly singing to herself on the other side of the room while she sorted through some costumes.

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I feel asleep.

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance.

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball just hanging by a thread.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

When I fall asleep.

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep.

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell.

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

When I fall asleep.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

When I fall asleep.

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.

Once the song was finished Kyoko had finished sorting through the costumes and went over to help her best friend Kanae with her boxes. I few hours later they had finished cleaning, sorting and arranging everything neatly again, Kanae even left I little note for the president the next time he came into the room.

The note read: President, Mo! If you make this room a total pig sty like it was before Kyoko and I cleaned, sorted and arranged everything neatly I will kill you! UNDERSTAND! –Kanae and Kyoko.

Kanae and Kyoko walked out of the room and with no more LoveMe! Jobs left to do for the day they both headed back to the LoveMe! Locker room to change out of their LoveMe! Uniforms and then head home for the day.


End file.
